Chemistry with Kadena
by sapphicsap
Summary: Kat and Adena have chemistry together—in more ways than one. One day, Kat notices Adena spacing out and decides to get her attention. One-shot story, but open to changing that.
1. Chemistry

"Some molecules have the same formula, but are assembled differently. They are like mirror images," Mrs. Carlyle informed the class. She held up both of her hands, palms facing out. "Take your hands, for instance. The left hand looks just like the right, but the thumbs do not occur on the same corresponding side, but rather the opposite side. They are mirror images. Think of the molecules in this way."

She began writing all the things she had just stated on the white-board so her students could copy the information down in their notes.

"Now, these are called _isomers_ ," Mrs. Carlyle continued, emphasizing the new vocabulary word and underlining it on the board. "You could also say that they are _chiral_ , depending on the kind of isomerism they display. And while they have the same formula and are composed of the same elements, they do not function the same in the same way."

Adena sighed out of boredom. It wasn't that she didn't understand chemistry, it was just boring. She'd much rather be outside and enjoying the sun and the shade of the trees rather than learning about molecules and such. But the only thing that made this class bearable was that she had a perfect view of the girl she'd been crushing on since freshman year, a cute, outgoing, spontaneous girl by the name of Kat Edison. Adena glanced over at her and noticed that she looked pretty focused, despite the dry material being preached to them at the moment. Adena tried to use that as motivation to refocus herself on the lecture material.

"Some prime examples would be _ibuprofen_ , which has the formula _C13H18O2_ ," Mrs. Carlyle told them, drawing two mirror-image structures on the board and labeling them. "Ibuprofen has an _S-isomer_ and an _R-isomer_. The S is the one you want to take as a painkiller, whereas the R will do nothing for you in the case of pain relief..."

Adena found herself holding back a yawn and looked back over at Kat Edison, who'd lucked out and gotten a seat by the window. And boy, did she look beautiful in the sunlight. Her skin seemed to glow and Adena could see every detail of her hair as it reflected the sun's rays. She swore it was a scene straight out of a painting.

Kat Edison was _stunning_...

"Another example is _carvone_ , with the formula _C10H14O_ ," Mrs. Carlyle paused again to draw and label the two structures. "The R-isomer smells like spearmint to the human olfactory sensory organs, but the S-isomer smells like caraway seeds. That's pretty strange, once you recall that they have the same elements and same amount of those elements in their structure. Such a slight variance—in this case, arrangement—can result in such a drastic change..."

Mrs. Carlyle droned on and on about all these different examples of isomers and chirality that she could think of off the top of her head. Adena couldn't focus. Not with Kat Edison sitting there and looking like she did.

Kat had the fullest, most beautiful lips Adena had ever seen, and wide-eyed innocence about her. And when she laughed, she had this high-pitched cackle that made Adena melt to her very core. She sighed as she realized her friends were right—she had it, and she had it _bad_ for Kat Edison.

Meanwhile, Kat, master of looking focused when really she was spacing out and doodling random things in her notebook, kept noticing a fellow classmate by the name of Adena el-Amin, looking her way. Adena's intervals of focus on her kept growing longer and longer each time, and this current period of staring still hadn't ended yet. Kat giggled to herself and checked to see if Mrs. Carlyle was looking her way. She wasn't.

So Kat succumbed to her impulsivity and did the first thing that popped into her mind: she posed for Adena.

Now, it wasn't a real pose. It was an exaggerated, corny, hand-on-the-hip, pouty-lip pose. She waited for a reaction.

None.

Perhaps Adena wasn't staring at her and only happened to be zoning out in her direction?

Kat studied Adena for a moment before switching poses. This time, she blew a flirty kiss at Adena and winked.

Still no reaction.

Kat checked for Mrs. Carlyle's eyes again, and once she saw that she was still in the all-clear, she opened her legs, slouched, bit her lip, and ran a hand through her hair, stopping once her hand was on the top of her head, fingers still buried in her hair.

Adena blinked a few times and realized that Kat had been striking poses for the past minute or so, and upon that realization, she blushed and looked away. After a couple of seconds, she was bold enough to look back at Kat and really appreciate the seductive pose Kat had chosen just for her.

 _Wait a second._

Adena checked behind and around herself to make sure the posing was just solely for her. It seemed to be. Adena felt herself grow hot as Kat switched positions, choosing and even sexier pose.

Kat leaned against her desk sideways and put a finger in her mouth, hanging it on her bottom set of teeth and letting her eyes cloud over with a sultry expression.

Adena chuckled to herself silently and saw Kat break into a smile.

"Would you care to explain what's so funny, Adena?" Mrs. Carlyle halted the lesson to scold the misbehaving student. Adena sank into her chair, wishing she would just melt into the floor and disappear.

"I, uh..." Adena trailed off.

She really didn't have anything to say for herself. She hadn't been paying attention, and she hadn't paid attention for the entire year so far. Kat was just so... _cute_. _And charming. And funny. And_ _distracting. And-_

"Ahem...?" Mrs. Carlyle waited. And when Adena still didn't have a response she turned to Kat. "And don't think I didn't see you over there, Ms. Edison."

Kat held up a folder to hide her face, but at Adena's angle, she could that Kat did not feel an ounce of embarrassment or remorse. She was laughing. Adena stifled her own laughter too.

"I'll see you both after school," Mrs. Carlyle told them. "In detention."

The class let out a collective, " _Oooh_..."

To which Kat responded, "Whatever."

Luckily for her, Mrs. Carlyle did not hear her and had resumed the lesson.

Normally, Adena would've been concerned about a detention going on her academic record. But staying after school, alone with Kat? That didn't seem so bad...

Adena nearly bumped into Kat as they both turned to enter the detention room.

"Oh hey," Adena smiled. "Weird running into you here. You first."

"Thanks," Kat chuckled and replied, "Twice in one day? It really is a small world."

She paused as they took their seats.

"Hey, so... about earlier..." Kat began.

"No talking," Mrs. Carlyle interrupted abruptly as she walked in. "This is detention. It's supposed to be punishment."

The two girls watched as the teacher set herself all up with a book and began to read. Adena glanced at Kat and noticed she was getting a scrap piece of paper out of her backpack. She watched as Kat wrote in that loopy script Adena loved so much. She wondered if Kat was seriously doing homework or if she was up to something. After a few seconds, she had her answer. Kat was up to something.

Kat slid handed the paper over for Adena to read.

 _Sorry for getting you into trouble._

Adena shook her head and wrote her reply.

 _No biggie_

 _Kat scribbled._

 _Kinda is tho_

Adena rolled her eyes and replied:

 _I wasn't paying attention anyway_

She thought about adding a winking face, but decided against it.

 _Hate chem?_

 _No but it's not my favorite_

 _What is_

Adena scratched out her original answer of " _You_ " and rewrote a new answer.

 _Photography_

 _Really? :o_

 _Yeah, I love it_

 _What do u photograph?_

 _Anything, really_

 _Anything?_

 _Well, I prefer human subjects_

 _Why_

 _They have animation, they have soul. You can't capture certain things w/ inanimate objects_

 _Like...?_

 _The way someone looks when she scowls or is concentrating or thinking very hard. Or the way she looks when she is guilty or nervous. The way someone looks when she is in love... you can't get that with objects_

 _Wow.. what a profound answer_

 _I try_

 _So like... would you photograph me if I asked? ;p_

Adena's heart raced.

 _If you wanted me to - you sure have demonstrated that you can strike one hell of a pose ;)_

Adena eyed Kat out of the corner of her eye and saw her smirk before writing her reply.

 **Nude? ;)**

Adena swallowed hard and tried not to think about Kat stripping down in front of her or what she looked like underneath her clothes. Adena's handwriting was suddenly lighter and shakier.

 _Is that what you want?_

 _Idk I just get the feeling it's something **you'd** like ;)_

 _And what would you know about what I like?_

 _You like me, don't you?_

Adena felt her face grow hot. Kat had pegged her exactly, and she had no way out of it now. Kat watched Adena, waiting for her to answer. After a moment, Kat gingerly took the piece of paper back.

 _I'm sorry, maybe that was too forward. But in case it wasn't..._

"I like you too," Kat whispered just as Adena finished reading the response.

"No talking," Mrs. Carlyle reminded them, never looking up from her book. Kat took the paper back again.

 _What do you say to that?_

Adena drew a heart and showed Kat, who drew a heart-eyes smiley face in return.

 _Wait so how long have u liked me?_

Kat added two eye emojis after her question.

 _An embarrassingly long time_

 _How many years is embarrassing?_

 _Why do you assume it can be quantified in years?_

Kat drew more eyes and passed the paper back.

 _4_

 _So all of high school then_

 _Pretty much._

 _It's april already. Were u gonna wait until graduation to tell me?_

Adena drew the eye emoji this time.

 _Were u never gonna tell me?_

Kat added the eye emoji after her question and sent the paper back.

 _I thought u were straight_

 _Me??_

 _Yeah u_

Kat stared at the paper for a moment before writing an answer.

 _So did I_

Adena chuckled just as Mrs. Carlyle closed her book and looked at the two of them as she prepared to speak.

"Detention has come to an end. You are dismissed. I hope you've learned your lesson and that I never have to see you here again," she told them. They both nodded vehemently and took their leave.

"I'm keeping this, by the way..." Kat declared as she held up the piece of paper they'd been passing back and forth.

"Oh, don't get all sentimental on me now," Adena teased. She hesitated before asking, "Would you like to hang out after school sometime, Kat Edison?"

"If that's your way of asking if I'm available to take nudes, then it's a yes," Kat joked.

"I'll... keep that in mind," Adena replied.

"Please do," Kat laughed. "See you around, Adena el-Amin."


	2. Getting to Know You

"Remember last week when I got that detention?"

"Yeah... not your best moment," Jane laughed.

"Whatever," Kat rolled her eyes, despite laughing along with her. "But wanna hear something juicy that happened in detention?"

"Sure."

"Okay, well do you know Adena el-Amin?"

"Is she..." Sutton thought for a moment, trying to pair a face with the name. "Oh! Is she that Muslim girl?"

Kat looked at her for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"The really pretty one?"

"Is there more than one?" Jane asked, scrunching her nose up as she tried to think of any other student who happened to be Muslim. But only one came to mind.

"Guys, you're getting distracted," Kat refocused them. "Anyway, I—"

"Oh wait! She's the one you liked for soooo long—but from a distance," Jane remarked.

"Did I like her that long?" Kat asked defensively.

"Yeah, ya did—" Sutton began.

"Okay, well whatever," Kat cut her off. "In detention, I found out that she likes me back."

"That's... so not romantic," Jane cringed.

"Would you shut up and be happy for me? Please?" Kat complained.

"What is it about detention that would make someone go, 'Gee, I better fess up to this crush I've had on this person—'"

"She thought I was straight..." Kat remembered aloud, lost in her own thoughts. "Like, when was she gonna tell me? After graduation?"

"Or never," Sutton commented. Jane and Kat looked at her and she shrugged defensively. "What? If I thought the girl I was crushing on was straight, what would even be the point of telling her?"

"True..." Jane nodded. "But now that you know... you can't just sit on your hands either. You gotta do something about it."

"Do something? Like what?"

Jane thought for a moment before replying, "I got nothing."

"Oh please," Sutton rolled her eyes and turned to Kat. "What are you, in high school?"

Jane and Kat looked at her for a moment before replying in unison, "Yeah!"

"And so are you," Jane pointed out.

"Take her out on a date or something," Sutton suggested.

"Wow! Hadn't thought of that," Kat answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the process. "Thanks!"

"Then what's the hold up?" Sutton inquired.

"I don't know what she likes," Kat confessed nervously.

"Well, she likes you. Duh," Jane replied.

"Other than me," Kat responded. "Like... is she a movie gal? Is she a dinner date kinda gal? Neither? Both? I don't know. I haven't even really talked to her all that much throughout high school. Detention was the most I've ever spoken to her, and it wasn't even technically speaking."

"There's only one thing left to do," Sutton concluded, giving Jane a look.

"Get another detention," Jane guessed and Sutton scowled at her.

"No! Seriously?" Sutton shook her head and looked at Kat. "No, what we have to do is spy. We spy on Adena, and figure out what she's into. No biggie."

"Spy? And how do you plan to do that?" Kat asked her.

"Agent Brady at your service," Sutton saluted.

"Agent Sloan reporting for duty," Jane added, copying Sutton's salute.

"That is a terrible idea," Kat groaned.

"Do you have a better one?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows at her friend. Kat's silence told her everything she needed to know. "My point exactly."

"I think cerulean is more... emulative of the emotion you want to portray," Adena remarked, staring at two different versions of a photograph. She stood in the art room alone; the teacher had left for a few moments, promising she'd return. That'd been ten minutes ago, but Adena hadn't noticed. She was too busy talking to herself and critiquing her own work. "Yes, cerulean... cobalt is too... deep. It's too royal."

Suddenly, Adena heard a can of paintbrushes clatter on the floor, and she turned around to find a girl who seemed to be lost. The girl had light brown hair, a fair complexion, and blue eyes.

"Hi!" she greeted Adena shyly, but enthusiastically. She had a sweet voice.

"Hi..." Adena replied. "If you're looking for Ms. Vitale, she's not here right now. She just stepped out a few minutes ago. But if you wait around, I'm sure she'll be back."

"Oh, actually I'm looking for you," the girl admitted. She smiled and gestured to Adena. "And here you are! I'm Sutton."

"Nice to meet you, Sutton..." Adena paused. "Why were you looking for me?"

"That is... a good question..." Sutton trailed off. "Well, my psychology class, you know, the one I take, is having us go on a... scavenger hunt. Yeah, and we're supposed to... find a random person and get to know them."

"A random person, but you were looking for me..." Adena slowly remarked.

"Well, when I said 'you,' I meant 'you' in the general sense. You, a random person whom I just happened to meet. Not you specifically," Sutton answered quickly. Kat was right. The whole spying thing was a terrible idea, and Sutton was a bad liar. But she'd already initiated a conversation, so it was too late to bail. Sutton offered her a dazzling smile.

"What do you want to know about me?" Adena inquired, setting the photographs down.

"Well, let's start with your name. You're..."

"Adena el-Amin."

"Okay, and one hobby of yours is..."

"Photography."

"Tell me some facts about yourself."

"I'm Muslim. I'm a lesbian... most people wouldn't think that would go very well together, but I find I'm doing just fine," Adena assured her. It was funny, the girl didn't look like she was writing anything down, despite having asked her all those questions. "I'd like to be a photographer when I grow up. Do some art pieces. Make a statement. Travel the world, perhaps."

"Do you like movies?"

"Do I like—I mean, I guess..." Adena nodded, growing more and more curious about the girl firing questions at her.

"Do you spend a lot of time on your phone?"

"No, I like to be in the moment—"

"Ideal date?"

A pause.

Adena studied the girl named Sutton before smirking and answering, "Surprise me."

Sutton's eyes widened and she stuttered her reply, "O-Oh, no. I didn't mean... What I meant was... if you could pick an ideal date, what—"

"I know what you meant," Adena interrupted, still smirking. Sutton blushed.

"S-So what would your answer to that be?" she asked nervously.

"Still the same," Adena responded. "Surprise me."

"What do you mean you didn't get anything good?" Jane asked Sutton. Jane, Sutton, and Kat were all sitting at their own table in the cafeteria and going over just how Sutton's little exchange with Adena el-Amin had gone.

"She just... gave me this flirtatiously cryptic answer when I asked her what her ideal date was," Sutton told them, taking a sip of her soda.

"You straight-up asked her what her ideal date would be?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"And she wasn't suspicious?"

"No, I did it under the guise of doing a psychology project where I had to find a random person and get to know them," Sutton informed her.

"Well, what was the 'flirtatiously cryptic answer' that she gave you?" Kat asked, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"'Surprise me.'"

"Ooh... that's good," Jane nodded with approval. "She's smooth. I can see why you like her."

"Yeah, honestly... having her stare at me with those intense, yet warm, brown eyes and talk to me with that husky, cutely accented voice of hers?" Sutton remarked, setting her soda down. "I could almost swoon too."

"Okay, well she's mine," Kat reminded her with a bantering tone. "And you're right. You didn't get anything useful from her. Time to send in Tiny Jane."

"And don't use the same excuse," Sutton told her. "It'll sound suspicious."

Jane watched as Adena went into the girls' bathroom and waited a moment before going in herself.

She took a spot in front of the mirror and began fiddling with her hair and straightening her shirt out. Once she heard the toilet flush, she prepared herself to talk to Adena.

"Oh hey!" Jane smiled at Adena. "Adena, right?"

"Yeah..." Adena studied Jane for a moment, trying to figure out where she might possibly know her from. When she couldn't figure it out, she simply stepped up to a sink and began washing her hands.

"I'm Jane Sloan," Jane introduced herself. "I'd shake your hand, but it looks like your hands are a little preoccupied right now."

Jane silently kicked herself, feeling stupid for saying that.

"Anyway, I'm with the school newspaper," Jane went on, forcing herself to keep the conversation going. "We're doing a little piece about the differences between boys' and girls' expectations with regard to dating and relationships."

"I'm not doing either, so I don't know how much help I will be," Adena responded, turning the water off and ripping a piece off the brown paper towel roll to dry her hands.

"You're not... dating or doing relationships?" Jane inquired. "What does that mean, pray tell?"

"It... means just that," Adena replied slowly, confused as to why this random girl seemed to be crestfallen about her response. Jane watched Adena toss the crumpled up paper towel in the trash.

"Oh," Jane nodded quickly. "Okay. Well... if you... were... what would your, uh..."

"Ideal date be?" Adena finished for her, and Jane nodded. "I'd like a date to prom, personally..."

"A date to prom?" Jane perked up. "Oh! A date to prom! Yeah! That's a great idea! Thanks, Adena!"

"You're—" before Adena could even finish what she was going to say, Jane bolted out of the bathroom, the door closing behind her. "Welcome."

"A date to prom?!" Kat and Sutton exclaimed shrilly at the same time.

"That's what she said," Jane nodded.

"So am I supposed to ask?" Kat responded, her face suddenly wearing an anxious expression.

"I think so," Sutton nodded.

"But... But now I have to be clever and think of something cute," Kat protested. "Like spelling it out on pizza or something."

"Oh, honey..." Sutton shook her head. "You want to give her indigestion and then ask her to prom?"

"And you want her to be experiencing both of those feelings at the same time?" Jane asked, scrunching up her nose. "And smell like onion?"

"So we don't get onion as a topping," Kat shrugged. She sighed. "So what am I supposed to do? I don't wanna have to Google 'promposals' like some clueless guy..."

"But..." Sutton urged, causing Kat to sigh again.

"But... I'm gonna have to Google 'promposals' like some clueless guy," Kay admitted, taking her phone out. "Okay."


	3. Prom?

Kat stared at the red Solo cup with her loopy handwriting on it. Written on the cup was:

 _Don't let me go Solo... **PROM?**_

"Yikes..." a voice whispered from behind her. The voice belonged to Sutton. Kat turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?"

" _That's_ your idea?" Sutton asked with disapproval.

"Do _you_ have any?"

"Any what?" Jane asked, walking into the living room with a bowl of chips. She took one glance at the red plastic cup and reacted just as Sutton had. " _Yikes_..."

"Thanks for the confidence boost, guys..." Kat grumbled, setting the cup aside and taking some chips from the bowl.

"A solo cup?" Jane remarked. "She's gonna think you're a party girl—"

"I _am_ a party girl."

"But not that type," Jane paused. "Usually."

"Okay, so how am I supposed to ask?" Kat demanded. "Tattoo it on my forehead in a cute font?"

"An arm tattoo would probably suffice," Sutton responded, earning a warning look from Kat. "Sorry. Look, Kat... maybe you should..."

Sutton looked at Jane for help, but Jane shrugged.

"Maybe you should just... ask the old-fashioned way?"

"Lame," Kat complained.

"And the solo cup isn't?" Jane countered, earning the same warning look that Sutton had just received. "How do you even know she likes puns?"

"I—"

"Because a pun as bad as that one," Sutton pointed to the cup. "Could actually make you go solo."

Kat sighed.

"You know what, guys? I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna use the stupid Solo cup, and when she says yes, I'm gonna be glad I stayed true to myself, and I'm gonna look back on it and be proud."

"Sure," Jane nodded, and looked over at Sutton.

"Whatever you say," Sutton responded, trying to sound upbeat, cheerful, and supportive. "You've got this, girl!"

"Yeah, you've got this!" Jane agreed.

Kat sighed out of relief and smiled with hopefulness.

"Right, I got this."

"I don't got this," Kat sighed frustratedly, tossing the cup into a nearby trash can. "'Don't let me go Solo'— _seriously?_ "

She shook her head with disapproval at herself as she nervously pulled at the sleeves of her denim jacket.

" _Kat?_ " Adena called from inside the studio before poking her head through the open doorway. "I thought I heard you out here. Come in."

Kat fixed her ponytail before reluctantly following Adena into her studio to find a myriad of pictures hung all around. They were stunning and overwhelming at the same time.

"Do you like it?" Adena's voice crooned, and Kat managed to nod.

"It's _amazing_..."

"Thank you," Adena smiled. "I could spend hours in here."

"I bet," Kat breathed. She caught Adena staring, but pretended not to notice. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, yes! Come here," Adena beckoned her and pointed to a stool situated in front of a green screen. "Thanks again for agreeing to pose for some pictures. It's just... when I get an idea in my head, I can't let it go."

"I'm like that too," Kat remarked, taking a seat on the stool and smiling at her.

"There is some water over on a table to your right if you need it," Adena informed her before backing up and raising the camera to her eye.

"Thank you," Kat answered gratefully.

"So, how was your day, Kat?" Adena asked as the camera shutter clicked.

"It was good," Kat nodded, then stopped abruptly when she remembered Adena was trying to take pictures. "I chatted with my friends at lunch. The usual. How about yours?"

"Pretty good..." Adena murmured distractedly. "I was... talking to myself in the art room today."

"About what?"

"Just some photographs I had taken," Adena answered, turning the camera. "I was interrupted by some girl."

"Oh... really?" Kat replied nervously. "That's strange."

"Why?" Adena inquired. "I haven't even told you what we talked about yet."

Kat silently kicked herself.

"She was doing some... project for psychology," Adena went on, purposely testing the waters with Kat. "She had to get to know a random person by asking them a few questions."

Kat remained quiet.

"I think it was a ruse," Adena finished, lowering the camera so she could look Kat directly in the eye.

Kat chewed her lip nervously, and saw Adena's gaze go to her lips before Adena shifted her gaze elsewhere.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Adena asked.

"What makes you think it was a ruse?" Kat managed to respond. She slid off the stool and went over to take a sip of water.

"Because I think she was trying to pick me up," Adena replied simply, fiddling with her camera. Kat, taken completely by surprise, swallowed the water uncomfortably fast and coughed.

"O-Oh really?" Kat inquired, trying to sound intrigued.

"She _was_ kinda cute," Adena chuckled. "She got all flustered when I asked her out."

"You asked her out?" Kat asked a little more shrilly than she'd meant to.

"Well, not really..." Adena admitted. "And then another girl came at me in the bathroom. Strange, right?"

"So strange," Kat nodded and chuckled nervously before gulping more water. Adena studied Kat for a few moments before Kat broke down. "So about that girl..."

"Mm... Sutton, was it?" Adena laughed. "She's cute, but she's not my type... But don't get me wrong, I appreciate you sending her my way."

"You knew all along?"

"Kat, she was firing question after question, and she wasn't even writing anything down," Adena laughed. "And Jane? She just got right to the point. She didn't even try to be subtle about it."

"Remind me to kill them," Kat smiled as she calmly set her water glass down. Adena went over to Kat and took her hands gently.

"Kat, don't..." she said softly. "You know if you ever need to talk to me about something, you can talk to me directly."

"Sure," Kat nodded as she went back over to the stool. Adena didn't buy it, but she decided she wouldn't press her.

"Take your jacket off, please," Adena commanded casually.

Kat looked into Adena's brown eyes as she shrugged the jacket off in one fluid motion, allowing it to drop the the floor in a heap beside the stool.

"Mm, maybe unbutton the top few buttons on your shirt?" Adena boldly suggested. Kat gave her a sultry look as she slowly followed Adena's direction. "Take your hair down."

Kat rolled her eyes with a smile, but did as she was told.

"Lean forward a bit..." Adena murmured.

Kat followed her instruction once again, and leaned forward, causing her shirt to slip down her chest ever so slightly.

"Open your legs," Adena almost whispered, and Kat did as she was told. "You're _perfect_."

After a few more minutes of posing, it was time for Kat to go. She pulled her jacket back on and ran a hand through her wiry hair.

"I'll uh... I'll see you at school," Kat bid Adena a breathless farewell, though she was unsure of as to why she'd lost her breath. She turned to leave.

"Kat, wait."

Kat turned back around to find Adena standing extremely close, much closer than she had been a second ago.

"What's on your mind?"

Kat sighed and finally admitted, "I was gonna ask you to prom."

Adena blinked with surprise.

"I heard that's what you wanted, so I came here with the intent to ask you to prom," Kat continued. "But I chickened out, and got myself into this mess, and now I'm telling you everything, all without actually asking you to prom."

Adena paused and appeared to be thinking before she said, "Maybe."

"Wait, what?" Kat asked with confusion.

"I'll think about going to prom with you," Adena clarified.

"Oh," Kat nodded once. "...Okay."

"Really, Kat?" Adena chuckled. "You're happy with that?"

"Well, not really..."

"Then I _will_ go to prom with you," Adena shrugged, finally easing Kat's nerves.

"Really?"

"You're surprised?" Adena asked with a smile. "It'll be fun, Kat. Besides, tons of people go to prom with friends these days."


End file.
